1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balanced valve operated by the axial driving of a stem displacing a special elastomeric sealing body, which allows the transfer of flow to a pressure compensating chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the balanced valves of the state of the art allowing the passing of flow to a pressure compensating chamber, are of a complex structure, said valves offering a substantial rubbing between the sealing body and the walls of the valve along which this body slips. On the other hand, the sealing body of most of these valves requires the participation of additional sealing means to avoid flow leaks from the compensating chamber to the other parts of the valve. Additionally, the valves of the state of the art are complex and costly as regards the change of some components when damaged.
This invention, on the contrary, overcomes the disadvantages mentioned for the balanced valves of the prior art.